


Hodgepodge

by Rainbowmandms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms/pseuds/Rainbowmandms
Summary: I'm dumping ideas, one shots, random things I find  as I go through my google docs. Some could end up as their own things, some as cannon to CP or B&T. Who knows!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To start off...a possible canon (doubtful but eeeehhh) playtime based in the Fell version of Common Place works.

Edge was regretting that streak of pride heavily in this moment. Laid out on the floor of the apartment bedroom with Emerald hovering over him a knee on either side of his slim waistline. This was a terrible way to burn magic, but with his buildup from lack of battling for dominance in the Fell Snowdin he needed something. And when he had revealed, half drunkenly, that Red had in fact always been the one to use female form in their infrequent affairs...Emerald had taken advantage daring him to conjure one for her at some point. Tonight she had cached in, they were home alone, Red working with Sans on something. They'd both gotten the don't wait up text within seconds of each other. 

The next thing he had known they were in the cozy nest and she was convincing him that he owed her the follow through for the dare. Past Edge must have hated present Edge...with a fiery passion. Maybe even as much as present Edge was hating past Edge. He focused a bit and let his magic take the lead once it began gathering. It felt weird, but not intolerable. The curious stare his female datemate was giving him caused some jitters though. 

“Looks like we're fairly similar in body shape. You're broader of course, but…” she trailed a finger over his bare collar fingering a small chipped scar briefly. Then she whipped the shirt she had been sleeping in recently over her head, easily and readily, and dropped it outside of the nest of blankets and cushions they were perched in. He allowed his eyes to wander the bared pale skin, almost pinkish in reflecting the glow from his own magic. By all accounts she was right, she was slender with a small build in the chest. A trait neither of them shared with Red who easily would have filled Emerald's hands had he been the one doing this.

She smiled a bit leaning forward to place a hand at his sternum between his own smallish breasts. He shifted a bit clenching a handful of a fuzzy blanket; the material felt foreign brushing the magic that filled his normally empty abdominal and pelvic cavities. It shifted warmly at the magic coating his spine, everything was muted, but there was so much  _ more _ of it. She tilted her head peering up at his face, the tips of her hair brushed against one of the rounded swells of magic and he jumped. 

“Ya know ya really dun have to-”

“THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE THE LIKES OF THIS!” He cut her off. She grinned, rolling her eyes a bit; he felt himself sneer. He failed to stop himself from reaching up and pinching one of her nipples sharply with the flat of his fingers, as always careful not to use the pointed claws that protruded from the tips of his distal phalanx. She yelped and reflexively retaliated in turn. Edge positively squealed, though there was a better chance of a snowman living in Hotland than him ever admitting it later. She was giggling as she bent leaning up in a stretching motion to gently drag her tongue across the abused area. He stiffened again at the contact sockets wide as he stared at her. She cut her eyes up to his face the wet muscle still pressed flat against him. 

“YOU ARE TROUBLE.” 

She smirked against his pseudo-flesh and withdrew her tongue. He almost let out a sigh, but didn't get a chance, before he could she latched herself onto him and gently sucked. It ripped a small noise from his throat. Her laughing without detaching from him was sending the vibrations from the sound in a wave of tingling warmth flooding distinctly south. He wasn't sure how to handle this. There wasn't anything there to grab- she loosened from him with a small noise and leaning back stated, “Tha's a distressed face. Wha's wrong?” He was frowning at her. trying to fake his normal bravado before he even put thought into his actions. 

“Edge I c’n't help if ya dun tell me what's going on in tha’ head.” 

“HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH-?” he cut off with a noise of frustration. She tilted her head and then smiled widely at the flush of magic traveling his skull. 

“Oh, try rubbing your thighs. 'M assumin’ it won't be as easy as being able to grab yourself, but it c’n help some; or I c’n just be nice.” She replied wiggling backward until she was down hovering over his knees and slipping her fingers into the waist of the sleep pants he was wearing. She plucked at the elastic under the navel of his summoned body with a thumb. It snapped back against his 'skin’ and he wiggled a bit pressing his heels into the bedding for the traction to lift his hips. She was humming as she was slipping the pants and his undergarments down and shucking them off of his legs dropping them near her own shirt. 

He flushed again sucking in a deep breath. She crawled back up gently running her hands over the innermost gathering of his magic at the thighs. His mind went blank for a few seconds and she settled on her knees stretching forward again as she continued to dust her fingers over him traveling up and around the slight curve of his hips and fingers splaying across taut abs. Her breath ghosted over where the pubic symphysis would normally set, but with the magic blocking it the feeling was totally different and again slightly muted. 

She tapped him gently in the middle of his filled lower stomach not quite to the pubic mound just a flat plain of magic flesh, why was this action so flustering? She smiled and pulled her hair back wrapping an elastic from her wrist around it to keep it out of her way, “'M gonna touch ya. If it gets too much you can safeword, tap out, or jus’ move me. It's all ok, this ‘s supposed to be fun.” She resettled on her stomach chin rested in one hand as she calmly stroked over a jutting hip with the other, “Damn Edge, ya make a real pretty body when ya go all out.” 

He flushed again, “YOU TALK TO MUCH.” 

The resulting smile forced one of his own. Then she dipped her head down, and slipped her arms under his legs gently wrapping her hands onto his inner thighs again. His hand clenched in the blanket again the other scrabbling for a purchase against a different fabric, that one slick. Then she swiped her tongue across him. That was certainly a different sensation. He stilled and she pressed her fingers in rubbing little circles against his leg, “This ok? Do we need to stop?” 

He stared down at her concerned face, “I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SHUT UP ONCE YOU GOT DOWN THERE. PERHAPS YOU'VE SPENT TO MUCH TIME WITH OUR INSUFFERABLE MISSING LINK.” 

The ensuing laughter was pressed against his rapidly dampening sex. She brushed her nose against his clit on an upstroke and he bucked a bit. She moved easily as if she was expecting- he tilted his skull peering down at her. She actually probably did expect it. Before she had come to them she had never been with males sexually. All of her prior experience was with females. Tentatively he untangled one hand from a blanket prison and wound his fingers into her hair. 

She moaned at the slight tug, the vibrations traveled through her lips and teeth against his magic and he echoed it. She was ruthless after that. The warmth of her breath on him was maddening and the firm press of her hands kept him from grinding up, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she wasn't nearly strong enough to really pin him, but at that very second higher functions seemed to cease. One hand moved, a thumb pressing firm circles around his clit as her tongue dove inside of him. All the sensations at once were too much. Too many inputs with all of the summoned flesh.

He shuddered spine arching, his fist clenching in her hair as he came. She worked him through it until he was spent and his bones clattered softly. She backed off when he whined hand dropping back to pet soothingly at his leg, both hands trailing up to his hips then slightly pressing all the way back down to his knees, and repeating. She stayed there until they both caught their own breath. Then she gently pressed a kiss to his inner thigh and crawled back up to nuzzle her nose against his collar. 

He moved a hand up wiping the pink tinged mix of his release and her own saliva from the corner of her mouth. She simply darted her sinful little tongue back out and lapped it from the bone. His breath hissed from between his teeth. 

“Damn Boss, that ‘as hot.” 

They both glared at the smaller skeleton leaning in the doorway. Edge dropped the display, magic blinking out of existence leaving his normal bone structure behind. He sighed appreciatively as the sensory input lessened. Emerald pouted a bit, but shrugged it off rolling so her back was pressed to the side of his ribs. 

“How long ‘ave ya been perving on us?” She asked using her toes to pull the corner of a blanket close enough to grab an pull over herself. 

Red shrugged, “A good eight minutes or so. Enough ta get a good show out of it. How'd she do Boss?” 

Edge scolded, “SHE WAS EXCEPTIONAL,AS ALWAYS. THOUGH EXPENDING THAT MUCH MAGIC AT ONCE IS BOTH TIRESOME AND OVERWHELMING.” 

She frowned, bumping him with her pert little butt, “If ya were getting to overstimulated ya should have said somethin’. Could ‘ave let ya face sit, might ‘ave lasted longer tha’ way.” 

Edge's face turned scarlet and Red cackled throwing off his jacket and shucking his shorts as he approached. Edge held up a hand, “NOBODY IS SETTLING UNTIL WE GET RID OF THE DAMP SPOT.” 

Emerald grumbled, “Nah my fault you're so damned leaky. You're like tha’ for blow jobs to, ne’er ‘ad to swallow Red multiple times.” 

Edge swatted her for the cheeky remark. She rolled to her knees and stood ambling over to Red as Edge stripped anything he found unsatisfactory. Emerald stuck her hands under Red's shirt tapping her fingertips along his bottom ribs. He leaned in and laughed, “Yer breath smells like Boss's magic.” 

She grinned back shrugging, “My lips are still buzzing. It's real warm, kinda like when you've been drinkin’ hot tea or coffee when its cold.” 

Red tapped at her bottom lip with the sharp end of a claw and she dropped her mouth open for a sloppy kiss. Edge tossed a pillow smacking both of them at once. They both laughed, Red threw it back into the pile while Emerald was diving for one side of the taller skeleton and Red following at a slower pace staring at them intently. 

Emerald looked up at him, “Wha’, say it. Get it o’er wit’.” 

Red grinned, “Wha'da boobs and toys got in comm'n?” 

Edge made an irritated growl, but Emerald snorted, “Care to elaborate?” 

“Both start out fer kids, but dad ends up play'n with 'em.” The shorter male replied. 

Emerald handed the taller male a pillow, he promptly shoved it over his face and let loose a loud keen of irritation. Red chuckled and slipped onto the side of the other male. Emerald reached over and grabbed his hand tangling their fingers across Edge's spine, “Come on Bossman tha’ one ‘as actually kinda funny!” she chirped. Edge tossed the pillow aside, it flipped settling with a little thump. 

Red shook his head, “Yah two sure know how ta make a guy jealous. If I hadn't walked in I would never known 'bout this.” 

Ems shrugged, “If I ‘ave my way we'll see it again.” 

“THAT WILL BE A HOT DAY IN SNOWDIN.” Edge chimed in with a derisive snort. 

Emerald laughed, “Tha's what heaters are for! I really liked it. Part of me missed it I think. It's a different kind of sore jaw ‘an the other way round.” 

Edge flicked the end of her nose and Red laughed before yawning widely. It didn't take long for them to drop off into sleep. 


	2. random long drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlikely to be continued, I just started writing to get some flow for a Nano, and thats where it went.

Spending a couple of years jumping around different timelines trying to find his way home had left Sans in a bit of magic drain. It didn't surprise him to much that Red and Edge had toppled out the portal after him. He knew they had been exploring, had even run into them a few times. But this was home, finally, and he didn't have it in him to stroll around them. Apparently the surface was a thing, and one that had been the longest run they had ever managed; if the large calendar on the wall if what appeared to be a lab building was correct. 

Alphys came scuttling out of a door muttering to herself snout buried in a clipboard that was overburdened with loose sheets of paper. Sans shrugged, “Hey Alph.” The poor monster squeaked and threw her arms up papers scattering across the floor of the hallway. Behind them Red snickered at the unfortunate soul. 

“S-s-sans! W-what-where?” She stuttered out then gasped as she caught sight of the two behind him. Red grinned widely wiggling his fingers at her. She stumbled back glasses flashing in the fluorescent lighting. “I'll explain later, I'd really like to catch up with Pap for now. Any clue where I'd be likely to run into him?” 

“A-a-actually...he's here. I-i'll lead the way.” She replied bending to collect the scattered the papers. Once they were back under the overworked clip she trotted down the hallway tail dragging just peeking out from under the edge of her lab coat. They could hear Papyrus and Undyne both before they ever opened the door. The fact that the tall skeleton was getting a bandage with a healing solvent gently wrapped around his radius wasn't something any of them missed. Neither was the quiet girl standing just beside the door frame. She was dressed in black jeans and boots topped with a dark green long sleeved shirt with a brown duster length vest. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. 

Undyne's phone chirped. The fish lady frowned at the screen and glanced up at the other female with a slight shake of the head. In the loud ensuing conversation between the two larger males the mystery girl slipped from the room. Sans debated between following her or not, but ultimately his brother was now engaged in some sort of cards game between Undyne and Edge and things appeared to be getting heated between the latter two. Something about backing down from challenges, Sans knew better his own brother, or the fell copy of him would allow such slander. 

He ducked out and Red followed behind him silently. They tailed the girl at a distance unwilling to interrupt whatever it was she had left for. Red seemed to dub nonchalance as the best reaction to the situation, but he was used to Edge coming home hurt. Sans was...feeling incredibly guilty at this point that something had happened while he was off playing timelord (Mistakenly or not). It was about an hour later that she found whatever it was she had been looking for, ducking into an alleyway. 

Red had never thought a human could be attractive. But here she was looming threateningly over the monster on the ground. One booted foot pressed over a feathered hand with just enough pressure to flatten it, but no damage inflicting so far. 

“Ya know, I don't have an issue with you guys normally. But i'm not used to living with your particular brand of stupid around here, and frankly I'd rather not do it. I know what Papyrus was doing over here, and it did not warrant you getting anywhere close to him.” 

The feathered monster bristled, “What you taking over for the brother in his absence?” 

She laughed twitching down on the booted foot hovering over the fingers, “Nah man. Sans is his brother. He likes to keep him happy. I'm a friend, and not all that great of one either. I don't share in those happy go lucky bullshit ideals. So you can either hop up and go snag some cash and your shit and be gone in the next couple hours, or that's still what I tell Paps what happened and the only difference is he's not gonna know I'm lying.” 

To his credit feathers didn't say anything, the strike against him was the involuntary vomiting that followed her bearing all her weight down on the hand under her foot suddenly. The mess that was left of the monsters hand was tucked to his chest and he scrabbled to the side and took off down the alley. When he got to the mouth and saw not only Sans, but Red standing beside him as well, hysterical laughter set in along with tears. The stranger took off running about as fast as Sans had ever seen anybody go. 

The girl came shambling out of the alley dragging the bottom of her boot against a broken down box,“Stupid little fuck. 'M surprised you just let him run off.” 

Sans blinked up at her, she was taller than him and Red both, well most people were taller than Red, but the boots helped. “Everybody compare the two of us?” He asked with a lazy wave. 

She snorted and held out a hand, “No, first time actually. Usually people just assume we're fucking. I'm Y/N, the roommate.” 

Sans took the offered hand, lamenting the lack of prank materials he had on his person, “Sans, the older brother. This is Red, Sans of another universe.” 

Her eyes darted over to where Red was still leaning against the wall now lighting up a smoke. She looked back at Sans raising a brow, “I'm slightly curious, but more terrified of the large words that will come with the explanation.” 

Red snorted a laugh almost dropping his cigarette. Sans grinned, “Fair assumption.” 

She took a step back waving by curling her pinky finger at them, “Be seeing you later I assume. Any dinner suggestions?” 

Red exhaled the smoke curling between his sharp teeth and open nasal passages, “Boss likes lasagna.”

She rocked onto her heels and nodded once sharply, “Right-o fluffmaster.” And with that she turned and walked off. 

Red sputtered a bit calling obscenities after her retreating back. Sans chuckled and grabbed the other taking a shortcut back to the lab where their brothers were waiting


	3. Apple bottom jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Common Place universe group compliant. I can't apologize enough for where my brain goes....

Scale was hosting the other girls for the week, so far it had been fun. They had stayed up super late the night before binging on popcorn (Emerald and Sarah had finally wrestled the parm-corn recipe from Papyrus) and shitty b horror films, that still scared Mia half to death. Emerald ended up being used as a living stuffed animal, her purring calming the poor human after a particularly bad jump scare. They had fallen asleep piled on an air mattress they had borrowed from the swap brothers and set up in the living room.

It just so happened that Blue was helping Alphys with some sort of class; Scale wasn't exactly sure what it was about. But Stretch was going to sit in on it, and Scale wasn't going to miss out on Blue in physical exertion mode. Emerald was more than used to being drug along between her year living with Classic and Paps, and Edge being so insistent that she push herself. So here she sat in the decently hot gymnasium feeling room with the rest of the girls Stretch, and surprisingly, Red sitting a few rows down and off to the left. 

Emerald’s phone went off buzzing again, for the third time in the last five minutes. She shot the two skeletons a glare and huffed before turning the device completely off. Scale giggled, “Those two shouldn't be allowed within ten feet of each other.” She teased picking at one of the elastic bands holding a braid in place. Mia laughed quietly at the disgruntled noise the darker haired girl made in agreement. A dull thud from where the brawny lizard and Blue were squaring off drew their attention back to the floor. 

“Does anybody else find it weird how different they all are? Aren't they supposed to be the same people?” Mia asked in her soft tone. Sarah shoved at Emerald’s shoulder, “You take this one.” 

Ems laughed, “Jus’ cause I went through two sets.” She grumbled in good nature, “‘S the same principle as nature vs nurture, or chaos theory, or the butterfly effect. One lil’ difference c’n cause the whole thin’ to be topsy turvy.” She snorted, “Gotta admit, it's weird as fuck to see a Sans tha’ moves so much.” 

Scale broke out into a giggle fit eventually snorting. “Yeah but look at how cut that boy is.” She motioned to Blue who was in full on ectobody mode so they could point out to humans vital points for defense. Mia nodded, “It's weird to us to see Edge and Paps being the active ones. And you being able to keep up with them why aren't you down there?” 

Emerald shot her a look like she was a crazy bitch, “I escaped his highness captain of the,” she switched her voice using her soundmagic to mimic Edge expertly, “YOU WILL NOT SLEEP IN LIKE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER!” she dropped the voice reverting to her own again, “And you want me to go down there to the ball of fuckin’ fairy floss tha’ ‘s Blueberry?” 

Sarah shoved herself between the smallest human and the hybrid, “Still, it's interesting how different they all came out. I mean...the difference in Sans and Red alone is crazy. Much less Blue or Black.” She motioned between Red on the bleached seats and Blue on the floor. 

Scale laughed, “I know. When I first met the whole crew it was a bit of a shock.” 

Emerald nodded, “It took awhile to adjust between the two sets I knew first.” 

Mia tilted her head, “Even just between him and Black. I mean, shit I’m Ace. I don't have the ‘I’d climb that like a tree’ gene, and even I can look at that and tell it beats Britney Spears.” She said motioning to Blue who was now bent at the waste for some sort of cool down stretching, ass outlined by the shorts he had chosen. 

There was a strangled choking sound that came from the left and all four of the girls craned their heads over to see Stretch, his face lit up the same color as his signature hoodie. Red and Emerald both fell into howling laughter and Scale cut her eyes back to, not so subtly, stare at the skeleton leading the students on the floor again. Sarah gasped in silent laughter shoulders shaking. 

“Y-yah turned yer phone off kitten.” Red finally managed after a few breaths. She huffed flipping him the finger, “It's still insultin’ when ya call me tha’.” 

Sarah blinked and turned to Mia, “Wait...you live with Mr high and mighty demands to be known as M’Lord...and you're Ace? How the hell does that work?” 

Mia turned an absolutely brilliant shade of crimson, “I...ugh..” She shrunk into herself, “It’sreallynicetoseethemhaplysoidontmindanythingtheywanttodo.” 

Emerald poked her in the shoulder, “Breathe baby girl. Hickory’ll kill  _ me _ if anythin’ ‘appens to ya. Nobody's judgin’.” 

Sarah raised a brow, “Speak for yourself. I’m judging all of us. Guilty little sinners the whole lot.” 

Red snorted and swooped down to haul Emerald over a shoulder and port her out of the room. Scale wrinkled her nose, “They know noises carry in those locker rooms right?” 

Sarah laughed, “Something tells me there's not gonna be a lot of room for her to be to loud.” 

Stretch made a noise like a wounded elephant and disappeared in a pop of orange. Scale giggled, “Damn I think we might’ve broken him” 


	4. Heavy (?) Reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B&T compliant funnies!

Red paused at one of the random pages eye-lights flicking around the paper as he took in the information on it and processed, “That one jus... looks painful.” 

Blue chuckled from his spot draped across the other skeleton’s lap book open on his own legs, “MWEHEHE! ONLY IF YOU LACK FLEXABILITY!” 

Red scrunched his face, “aint got anythi’n ta do with flexible! It’as ta do with weight on yer joints. who wants that much pressure on their spine when ya partners got their tongue buried in their ass? jus’ distractin’.” 

You almost dropped the cup you were carrying into the room, “I just came in at the perfectly wrong time didn’t I?” You could already feel the red creeping up your neck to your face, before you ever actually saw the contents of the book they were sharing. 


	5. Playtime Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this even in my files? CP cannon compliant

The fact that Emerald had spent so long living with multiple set of skeleton duos gave her an advantage watching the spectacle in front of her. Mia was shaking so hard she was practically fueling a thermo-dynamic climate change. Emerald quietly set an arm across the smaller girls shoulders pulling the younger female against her side. 

“So, Black's winnin’ this.” Emerald murdered bending so she was able to speak quietly and let the two on the field continue. Mia stared at the latest round of sharp bones that hurled across the trashed field. 

“Of all the things I've witnessed, the basic law stands tha’ Papyrus, in all forms, ‘s an endurance machine. Conversely Sans, ‘s capable of manic bursts; totally fatal waves. You've ne’er seen Black fight ‘fore? They won't be hurt beyond repair, neither ‘s really interested in it. The intent isn't there to kill each other.” 

Mia started to still, but shook her head, “I never-not seriously. You're sure they won't be hurt? They've been at it for an hour.” 

“It’s almost over. Black's getting worn thin. Edge ‘as tha’ steady outflow, but he's bigger an’ Black knows he c’n't keep going as long. He’ll end it in the next few moments, half hour tops.” Emerald replied eyes darting between the two. Mia curled her legs up and rested her chin on them. Emerald kept her arm slung around the smaller. 

The amount of debris in the air when Black did unleash all holy hell was to thick to see through. Emerald pushed her shirt over her mouth and nose shutting her eyes a hand clutching onto Mia’s shoulder. Mia coughed and pulled into the large hoodie she was wearing like a turtle. A few moments passed and Emerald felt a gentle kick to the bottom of a shoe, Edge towered over the three of them one arm hanging loosely, Black standing beside him hip cocked with a wide maniacal grin spread across his face. 

Mia popped up like a bottle rocket and launched herself directly at Black who set a hand on the back of her neck fingers encompassing it. If humans could purr Emerald was certain Mia would be doing so. Edge rolled his eyes at the display. Emerald shook her head and motioned for him to lead on. It was once Edge had turned his back that Ems noticed the crack in the taller’s shoulder. She blinked and pressed a palm to his spine. She knew he wouldn't answer her if she tried to question him on it. Not until they were safely home, at least. 


End file.
